demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JonTheMon
Hi, welcome to Demiwiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadowcrest/test/demigod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plantgirl (Talk) 17:31, 19 April 2009 Demigods template Good job on making Template:Demigods and incorporating the images! It looks great! The spacing was a little off due to the long names, so I tweaked it to make the long names display on 2 lines in order to have consistent spacing bewteen the images. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 00:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Would it work better to have the names be in smaller font? Or would the text be too small? --JonTheMon 03:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Nice job on all the skill page additions I think that was a +18 to the article count! Very nicely done and they all look good, too. Samuel Adams 23:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Skill Template Hello there! I see you did all the skills for the Queen of Thorns and Lord Erebus. We still haven't decided if we were going to fully use the skill template on the wiki. I wanted to have your opinion on it. *Was it easy to use? *Did you have any problems with it? **Are those problems fixable? *Would you change the template? And finally, do you think a template is warranted, or we can do much better with simple hand written tables? Thank you for your input. Happypal 18:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Templates typically make things much easier; so, I liked using it. It seemed pretty easy to use, but there were some questions, like what's the difference between "casttime" and "activation" and when I used "activation" it didn't seem to do anything. One other thing I like about templates is that we can change the template, and we won't have to deal with changing every single skill page. One thing I would change is to improve the documentation. --JonTheMon 03:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Separate question: in the description of each skill, do we want to do "Demigod does damage to foe" or "Demigod does xx...yy'' damage to foe." ?--JonTheMon 13:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I prefer "Demigod does damage to foe", as it is more natural and easier to read. Also, "Demigod does 'xx...yy damage to foe." doesn't really add anything, as the info is present anyways. ::As for "casttime", it is just the old name for "activation", you shouldn't use it (and it is not documented). ::I agree with you for all the reasons we should use the template. My worry for using the template is that we can do just as good quite easily with a simple wikitable. I'm worried that a template cannot give us enough flexibility for weird skills. Also, I plan on removing that header with the images: I find pages with thumbs, and description outside the box much prettier. ::I like this page much better than any other templated page. Also for simple abilities, like Ooze or Foul_Grasp. I'm trying to find a good solution, and I can't really find it... :::The way the ability trees are set up do kinda make it hard for some skills, like Venom Spit -> Putrid Flow. Also, how some skills are just passive abilities, it doesn't help much. I suppose the questions are: do we want to combine the skill page of skills where one leads into another, and do we want to have a separate way of doing passive skills? One other thing to consider is that we could have multiple templates for different classes of skills. --JonTheMon 14:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Along the idea of multiple templates: we could just have special parameters in the skill box that does something different for a passive skill vs. and active skill. Just another thought. --JonTheMon 15:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Attention: all active editors Now that the game has been out a while, posting Demigod builds would be a great addition to the wiki. Therefore I created a template to make the process easier. I also wrote up a how-to article for adding builds. Check it out here. You can also find a link to that page on the sidebar menu. Please leave any feedback or suggestions on the template's discussion page. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :UPDATE - I started a forum topic where everyone can discuss the issue of guides/builds in the same place. JoePlay (talk) 23:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) dpl You any good in dpl ? I'm trying to get several data fields from an article using a template and place them in a layout of my chosing. It works well with predefined , um, dpl-templates like table but i don't know how to make a free design with them. See here: User:Aroddo#Passive I don't want the table, I want to put them freely in a line, at the very least. Like string substitutions. Any ideas ? Aroddo 19:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm no expert at dpl, but i could probably throw something together. I'm still not quite sure what you're getting at, but I'll put some code here. :like that? --JonTheMon 19:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking of something like this: ::* '''Compost - As nearby enemies die, their bodies nourish Queen of Thorns. For every 3 enemies killed, Uproot increases in damage. Her Shamblers gain Weapon Damage and Health. The effects cap at 9 enemies killed, and the effects diminish over time. ::* Entourage - Increases Shambler Health and damage. :::Oh, well in that case, this is the closest I can get. I didn't use the "name" parameter from the template, rather the name of the page the template was on. --JonTheMon 22:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::got that one, too. And now imagine that i really really want two or more parameters from the template. Aroddo 22:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::At that point, i'd probably make a "worker tmeplate" that can take all the variables from the initial call and reworks them in a new way. --JonTheMon 22:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I figured it out. ^_^ ::::::See here Forum:Dynamically creating custom reports from templates. Once the skill box has it's final values, we can shove that script in every demigod and adapt it to whatever else we need. Aroddo 13:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Mine, Mine, Mine, Yours You are right, I was wrong about the mines. I just checked the code again and the dmg of the mines does not count as coming from Regulus. I must have halucinated when I first checked that. --Anarchy Anarchy 16:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for throwing up my Fire Guide on the wikia here. I'll make an effort to get the images added and do minor editing myself in the next couple of days. I was unfamiliar with and had yet to really pay much attention to putting my guide on the page here aside from posting a link in which I was going about it in the wrong way. Much appreciated. Welcome aboard! Welcome to the team of dedicated users with extra tools :-) Now I'd like your help in forming Requests_for_adminship, both as a user and as an administrator. Keep up the good work! --Plantgirl 00:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Erebus Edit :) Heya, sorry for anon edit, I'll sign up sometime, just fixed some grammar for you :) 20:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Meat Pie Hi, I noticed you restored Meat Pie. That's fine by me, I didn't really want to delete it, but it's true it couldn't stay where it was... I just wanted to bring to your attention that user:Plantgirl had nothing to do with the guide. She was merely used to fill the usebox. With that said, I don't know if User:Plantgirl/Meat Pie (Guide) is correctly placed. If she has no objections, I'm fine with it, but thought I should tell you. Happypal 14:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm showing signs of a Demi god at 14yrs old